The Dark Prince of Frogs
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: Penguins went to mission to stop Blowhole. But when everything broke out, penguins landed in dark tunnel. But where tunnel leads? Blowhole think that he defeated penguins, so he want to do invasion on the zoo, but it's not funny like he want to be without his arch-enemies. Will penguins come back to the zoo? And will Blowhole decides to make invasion? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1 Fight

The Dark Prince of Frogs

Chapter 1

Fight

"Kowalski, analysis" said Skipper, leader of the penguins team.

"I think we have got all… Rico?" said tall penguins Kowalski, who was a scientist.

Rico checked his stomach, which was a magazine of theirs weapons. He nodded.

"So we can go" said Kowalski.

"Ok, everybody are ready?"

"Yes, sir" said three penguins.

"Operation: Blowhole, start… now" said Skipper and all penguins went out of their HQ.

"How we get to Blowhole?" asked young penguin Private.

"We can go by subway"

Penguins went to New York city town and get to the subway. In subway weren't any people, so penguins sat and waited for their station.

"Here we are, Black Alley" said Skipper when they went out of the subway. They went to dark coast.

"Are you sure Blowhole is here, Skipper?" asked Kowalski.

"Yes" said short Skipper and they slipped to dark place. Penguins stopped and stayed behind big tree. There was standing dolphin on his segway near the water. Around him were lots of lobsters and big machine.

"This is time, time to invasion!" said Blowhole.

"I don't think so" said Skipper and they attacked lobsters. Skipper went to Blowhole's machine, but he blocked his way.

"What you want to do, peng-you-in?" asked Blowhole and laugh evilly.

"I don't know, maybe… stop you!" said Skipper and tied to attack Blowhole, when his team were fighting with lobsters.

"Lobsters! Take machine to that forest!" ordered Blowhole.

"You won't hid this, Blowhole"

Some lobsters went to machine and took it to dark forest.

"Come on, boys!" said Skipper and they followed lobsters.

"I have enough of you!" said Blowhole and started to shooting his robotic eye.

"Rico, dynamite!"

Rico expectorated dynamite and threw it to Skipper. Blowhole's machine broke out.

"Hey, that's not fair" said in angry Blowhole. He took his laser and pointed to penguins "Goodbye, peng-you-ins"

"doge!" said Skipper but it was too late. Ground explored and everything collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dark Tunnel

Chapter 2

The Dark Tunnel

Skipper opened his eyes, he was underground in narrow tunnel.

"Are you alright, boys?" he said.

"I'm here" said Private, who lay in the rubble. Skipper helped him to stand.

"Are you ok, Private?"

"I think yes"

"Kowalski! Rico!"

"I'm here, Rico too" they heard voice from the other side of tunnel. They were separate by avalanche of debris.

"I was training you for situation like that" said Skipper and helped Kowalski and Rico to delete stones.

"Whe a we?" asked Rico when they deleted stones, what mean: where are we?

"I don't know Rico, somewhere underground" said Skipper.

"I'm scared" said little penguin Private.

"Calm down, Private we are together, so nothing to worry" said Skipper and put his flipper on Private's shoulder.

"Go through this this tunnel" said Skipper.

"But it's dark and I think It's dangerous" worried Kowalski.

"Excellent, danger is my middle name" said Skipper and they went to darkness.

Meanwhile

"Hello stupid penguins!" said King Julien when he, Maurice and Mort entered to penguins HQ "Eem... hello? Where are stupid penguins?"

"Here's message, Your Majesty" said Maurice and pointed to paper on the wall "It read: _Message to Marlene: If you are here, you probably think where are we. We are on the mission. If we won't back in five days, it means something happened to us. Message to lemurs: DO NOT GO TO OUR HQ AND STAY AWAY FROM OUR FRIDGE!"_

"Hmmm, stupid penguins are not here, take over his office!" said King Julien.

"But here is..." started Maurice.

"Oh, come on Maurice, what does it say now?" asked King Julien when he covered words: DO NOT by his finger.

"Go to our HQ" said Maurice and shrugged his shoulders.

"So, PARTY!" said King Julien.

"HAHAHA, party, HAHAHA" said Mort and seized King Julien's foot.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FOOT!" yelled Julien and kicked Mort through the HQ.

"I can fly! HAHAHA" said Mort and landed in Marlene's arms.

"Hey, where are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private?" asked Marlene. Maurice pointed message on wall.

"Oh, dear..." said Marlene when she finished reading "Mission again, bye" said Marlene and went out of the HQ.

"Where are fruits?" asked Julien in angry. In fridge weren't any fruits. "no fruit is bad treatment of the king! when the king wants fruit, you must give him a fruit! Maurice, we go after silly penguins"

"How we find them?" asked Maurice.

"Whit this invent!" said Julien and took one of Kowalski's inventions.

Meanwhile

"It's too dark!" said Kowalski.

"I see, get some fire" said Skipper "Rico?"

"Kaboom?"

"No, have you got some candle?"

Rico expectorated candle and they went through the tunnel again.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Prince

Chapter 3

The Dark Prince

"Skipper, we are going for a long time, can we stop? I'm tired" said Kowalski.

"Me too" said Private, Rico nodded.

"Ok" said Skipper and they sat down.

"How we get back to the zoo?" asked Kowalski.

"Kowalski, you always giving options" said Skipper.

"Oh, right..."

"Firstly, we must go out of this tunnel" said Skipper.

"Ok, I think it's late" said Private and yawned.

"You can fall asleep, young Private, if you want" said Skipper.

Fifteen minutes later

Kowalski, Rico and Private fell asleep. Private's head was laying on Skipper's chest. But Skipper couldn't sleep. He wanted to be sure, that nobody attack them or follow them. Finally he fell asleep too.

Meanwhile

Blowhole was in his lab. Invasion on zoo was planned for tomorrow. But he hadn't got funny like he wanted to have, something was wrong.

"Dr. Blowhole?" asked doubtfully lobster.

"What are you want?"

"You have got no funny for invasion"

"So? You bother me"

"What are you doing?"

"Shut up lobster1, don't you see I insight into my soul"

"How it is?"

"Eer, nothing, I'm only... feel weird"

"I know why"

"I told you shut... wait, what did you say?"

"I say I know why. You defeated your arch-enemies, so nobody can stop you, that's why you feel weird"

"That's not... ok it's true, what I have to do?"

"Find them?" suggested lobster.

"Find my arch-enemies? You are silly" Blowhole thought about it for a while "Ok, I'll go and find them, but They ARE my enemies!" said Blowhole and went out to the place when penguins disappeared.

"Oh, hello Mr. Fish" said someone behind him. He turned and saw King Julien.

"I'm not FISH!" said Blowhole in angry.

"Of course you not" said Julien "stupid fish" said to himself.

"Wait, is it that dolphin, who wanted to ruin New York city by big MP3 player?" said Maurice.

"Hey, You are that stupid Blowhole, who broke my MP3!" said disgusted King Julien. Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here, le-mu-rs"

"We're looking for stupid birlds"

"Why are you calling us le-mu-rs, not lemurs and penguins peng-you-ins?" asked Maurice.

"Nevermind" said Blowhole "Did you say, you looking for birds? Peng-you-ins?"

"Not peng-you-ins, penguins" said King Julien and looked at Kowalski's invention "Act! stupid box" said Julien and started to hit the invention "The device is defective" said Julien and threw it away.

"You can come in handy" said Blowhole "Follow me lemurs!"

Meanwhile

Penguins awakened.

"How are you, boys?" asked Skipper.

"Fine, we must find exit from this tunnel" said Kowalski.

"I'm hungry" said Rico.

"Alright, go" said Skipper and they started to walk.

"I think I see… light" said Kowalski.

"What about stories about light in the end of the tunnels?" asked worried Private.

"Don't be silly" said Kowalski and they ran to light.

When they came to the end and went of the tunnel, they saw beautiful view. They were in Forest, which seemed to a little magical.

"Where are we?"

"In my Kingdom" said voice and they saw dark man with a hood on his head.

"Wait, you understand what we saying?" asked surprised Kowalski.

"Yes" said man with weird voice.

"Who are you?"

"I'm prince of this kingdom, Dark Prince of the frogs. Now you're mine!" said Price.


	4. Chapter 4 Promise and the Curse

Chapter 4

promise and the curse

"Ok, nice to meet you, we must came back to zoo, so, bye" said Skipper.

"Wait a minute, leader"

"Do you know who is leader?"

"You can't go" said Prince and laughed.

"Why?"

"Because I have him" said Prince and caught Private.

"Help!" screamed Private.

"Hey! Let him go!"

Dark Prince laughed.

"Ok, what are you want?"

"You must gave me a magical Black Rose" said Prince.

"We haven't got any black roses, Rico?"

Rico checked his stomach.

"Sorry" he said.

"See? Now give us Private"

Prince only laugh and he hurt him by a rose thorn.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Skipper. Prince let Private go.

"This is a curse, if you wouldn't find Black Rose for seven days, he die.

"He's only a child!"

"Do you want to take the curse upon yourself? Prince laugh again. Skipper looked at Private.

"Yes"

"Skippah, no!" said Private.

"If you want" said Prince "Now the curse is on you, leader, good luck" said Prince and he disappeared.

"Skippah, please, tell me we find this rose, promise" said worried Private.

"Ok, I promise"

"Curse? Magic? This is stupid" said Kowalski.

"But, he knew what we were saying" said scared Private.

"Ok, let's go and look at this place, we must find that Black Rose"

"From where we should start?" asked Private.

"Maybe from that roses" said Kowalski and they started to searching.

Meanwhile

"I think they disappeared here" said Blowhole when they went to forest "Try to find some weird on the ground"

"I think I have got something" said Maurice "Here" said and pointed at sunken part of the ground.

"Good, we must blow it up"

"Oh, it's going to boom, boom!" said Mort.

"great, as your king I think it is a good idea" said King Julien.

"Just shut up, ok?" asked Blowhole.

Meanwhile

"Skipper, I think we won't find this rose here"

"So we must go to other place" said Skipper and they went deeper to the forest. But there were no ways to go along. There was only 'gate' formed from the roots and plants. In the middle of that, was recess for something round.

"We need something, with the same shape" said Kowalski.

"Ok, so we have no ways, only this, so where we find something like this?" asked Skipper.

"It must be hideaway" said Kowalski and they started new searching.

Meanwhile

Blowhole and lemurs blow up the ground and found the tunnel.

"We are like that silly penguins!" said King Julien "I want to be that who heads! Fish can be that who pukes…"

"I'm NOT FISH" said Blowhole in angry.

"Maurice, you are that wise, Mort, you're that young silly penguin" ordered Julien.

"It suits me" said Maurice.

"Wee I'm silly penguin, HAHAHA" laughing Mort.

"can somebody tells him to keep quiet?" asked Blowhole.

"Stop! As your leader, I order! Mort, shut up" said King Julien.

"We must go this tunnel" said Blowhole.

"Hey, I said I'm order" said Julien.

"So order to go this tunnel!" Blowhole rolled his eyes.

"Ok, that has a sense, go through this tunnel!" ordered Julien.


	5. Chapter 5 Mysterious Mansion

**Chapter 5**

**mysterious mansion**

"according to my calculations, it should be hidden in one of the trees" said Kowalski.

"Kowalski?"

"What?"

Skipper slapped Kowalski.

"We are in the forest! Do you know how much trees are here?" said Skipper.

"Ok, I'm thinking... this is probably tree which differs from the other" said Kowalski. They went to other side of forest. There was escarpment and trees. Everywhere were frogs.

"like thi tre?" asked Rico what means: like this tree? when he jumped on the tree closest to the precipice.

"Yes"

Rico find hollow in the tree and pulled something, what looked like a mask.

"Good, we have got something round, let's go" said Skipper

"Beautiful view" said Private when he looked at view behind cliff.

They came back to the gate and place mask in the recess. Gate creaked and opened.

"Wow" said Rico.

They were in the old, abandoned, but still amazing mansion. There were lots of doors and frogs, of course.

Penguins went to nearest door.

"Oh no, another riddle"

"This look like a puzzle, but we must find missing object" said Kowalski.

"Welcome to my palace" said Prince when he suddenly appeared "Remember, seven days, I can turn you to frogs" said Dark Prince and he disappeared again.

"He doesn't help us, but bothers me" said Skipper.

"I don't want to be frog!" said Private.

"Don't worry, Private, we'll find this stupid rose" said Skipper and put his flipper on Private's shoulder. They went to check other doors.

"I have got something" said Private and gave Kowalski bag with colored stones, which he found under the bench.

"This look like..." Kowalski walked to one of doors "like this, we must put it in the correct order"

"But we do not know the order" said Skipper.

"So, we must look around"

"Hey! Hey!" said Rico and pointed to the largest, double door in front of them.

"What are you want to say, Rico?" asked Kowalski. Rico grabbed him and set his face to the colors on the door "Ok, I see, it's correct order to that door"

They put stones in correct order and the door opened. They were in room with lots of colored potions. Kowalski jumped on the desk with big kettle.

"Here's a message" said Kowalski "It read: _If you want to go to treasure, you must make a potion of the key. To this you need components, so go and check on the right_"

"Analysis?"

"I think we must make a potion, and then we get key, but I don't understand 'check on the right'"

They looked on wall on right, there was nothing.

"For now, we must find something else" said Skipper and they checked room "I find one puzzle" he said when they checked room.

"Great, we can go to that door"

They put the puzzle to others but nothing happened.

"Kowalski?"

"That's a puzzle, we must arrange it" Kowalski started arrange puzzle "Ok, open up"

Door opened and they entered to greenhouse. There were lots of plants "This room is on right side and has lots of plants... this is it! Here we are components, now we must find book or something like that to know which plants we have to take"

Meanwhile

"I'm tired" said Julien.

"You wanted to go, now you haven't got choice" said Blowhole.

"easy for you to say, you have got scooter"

"This is not scooter, it's segway, ok you can get here"

"Why you want to find penguins? I thought you hate them" said Maurice.

"I hate them but... Err, nothing"

"But...?"

"Ok, ok, It's boring to making invasion without arch-enemies to stop"


	6. Chapter 6 Seven Diadems

**Chapter 6**

**Seven Diadems**

"I find paper" said Private.

"Let me see... no we don't need it now, it's instruction for something look like laser, this will be probably required later"

"Kaboom?"

"I don't think so, Rico"

"Aww"

"Here's something" said Skipper. On the wall was hollow some symbols "Here's lizard, spider, frog and... I think it's silver"

"And over it is kettle, this is our instruction to make potion"

"Hey, Rico has got jar with lizard and spider"

"So, we must caught frog and find silver"

Kowalski winced at the sight of dried spider and lizard.

"Blech... I see jar with frog" said Kowalski.

"Rico, have you got some silver?"

"No, sorry"

"Now we can leave this jars in potion-room" said Skipper.

"Hey, what about this powder?" asked Private when they went to potion-room.

"Powder?" Kowalski went to Private "It's silver powder"

They threw components to kettle. Potion get silver color and smoked. Substance has evaporated and on the bottom appeared silver key.

"We have got key" said Kowalski.

"But for what?"

"I don't know"

They went out of the room and looked around the place.

"Maybe the key id for this silver gate?" suggest Private pointed the silver gate in the right corner. When they tried it, the gate opened and they entered to the garden. The garden was walled and in the middle was glass dining table. In the middle of the table was laying beautiful diadem in the glass. around it, on table was seven pillows in different colors.

"I think we must find seven diadems and place them on the pillows" said Kowalski.

"I have enough of puzzles and we have to open all doors, we don't have time in seven days!" said Skipper. Private started to crying "Don't cry, young Private"

"I-I don't want..."

"What do you don't want?"

"I-if we don't find this rose in seven days, that Prince will k-kill you" Private was crying.

"Private, please, don't cry it'll be ok" said Skipper and hugged him "Kowalski, Rico, look at this place, I'll calm down Private"

"Skipper, I find a handle" said Kowalski. Handle had got shape similar to leaf.

"Let's find door for this handle" said Skipper and they went out from the garden.

"Wa bout thi dor?" asked Rico,(what mean: what about this door?) pointed to door with the same color like handle. Kowalski put handle to door and pulled.


	7. Chapter 7 Black Lake

**Chapter 7**

**Black Lake**

Door opened and in front of them, was pier and lake, black lake.

"It's look like in horror, isn't it?" asked Kowalski. Rico and Private nodded and yawned.

"We are tired, so look at this place and go sleep" said Skipper. In the middle of pier was something looked like glass lift. But it was closed. On the pier was only that lift and lantern.

"Rico, can you?"

Rico went to lantern and lit candle. When pier was lit, glass shone, and on lantern appear blue key. They opened the lift by key and entered there.

Meanwhile

"I see it's other forest" said Blowhole when they went out of the long tunnel.

"good observation, Mr. Fish, but if you are that penguin, you can't talk" said Julien.

"If you want to call me fish, I'll call you raccoon!" said Blowhole in angry.

Julien was indignant for a while, but he said "Hey, wise, analysis"

"I think we should look for penguins here" said Maurice.

Penguins

Penguins went down by lift. They were in room under lake.

"Fish!" said Rico when lights switch on and they saw fishes in the lake thought glass walls.

"Yes Rico, you're right, when we check out this room, we'll catch some fish" said Skipper.

"Here's big seashell, maybe key is for this too?" asked Private. Kowalski checked it.

"No, we must find other key"

"I find goblet and shield" said Skipper.

"Ok, that's all, we can go for some fish and take a rest"

Penguins took the goblet and shield and went out of the room.

"We'll go for some fish, Private you wait here"

"But I'm scared"

"Ok, Kowalski stay with him"

After while Skipper and Rico came back from the Black Lake with fish. Then they went sleep.

Day 2

_Six days..._ Skipper heard a voice in his head. Hi woke up. His team still asleep and outside was still night, weird.

"Wake up, boys" said Skipper. Three penguins woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Private.

"Still in Frogs Kingdom" said Skipper.

"Oh, right"

"We must think for what is this" said Skipper pointed to shield and goblet.

They came back to place with lots of doors.

"Maybe here, this recess has the same shape like this shield" said Kowalski and opened the doors by shield.

"Wow" said Rico. They saw room looking like cave, which was illuminated by light from amazing Sword. Sword was in the middle of cave in ice block. Near the sword, on ground was two round recess. Kowalski went deeper to look at sword.

"I find key" said Private and took key from rock wall. On the end of the key was little seashell.

"Good, this is the key to that big seashell" said Kowalski and they went back to Lake-room. Private opened the seashell.

"We have got first diadem!" he said.

Diadem was beautiful, blue with seashells on the middle. Next to the diadem was gemstone. Penguins took diadem and went to glass table.

"On which pillow I must place it?" asked Private.

"I think on this blue" said Kowalski.

"So what to do now?" asked Kowalski when they went out from place with diadems.

"We have gemstone, and all doors are open... without this" said Skipper and pointed to large, double door. He tried to place gemstone over the handle.

The door glowed and opened quickly, blast came from inside and rejected penguins back.


	8. Chapter 8 New Location: Palace

_Before you start reading, I'm sorry if I hadn't described the situations and places well enough, I'll try to improve it ;)_

**Chapter 8**

**New Location: Palace**

"Welcome to my palace" said Dark Prince who appeared in front of them "Six days..." he said and disappeared again.

Meanwhile

"We got lost in this forest!" said Maurice.

"I think we must take a rest"

"Hey, I'm your leader and king, so I make decisions" said King Julien "I manage rest!"

Blowhole rolled his eyes.

Penguins

"Are we ready for new location?" asked Skipper.

"Yes" said his team and they entered to the old palace. Walls and floor walls and floor were still glistening plates. They were in front of big stairs. In the middle of stairs was knight statue. Penguins looked at knight, he hadn't got sword in his crossed fingers. on both sides of stairs, there were two doors. Penguins tried to passed next to knight, but his arm stopped them. It was weird, because he was only statue. So they opened door on right. There were lots of mirrors. In the middle of room was elevation.

"I think we must put there something" said Kowalski. They went out of the room and entered to the second room. On the walls was lots of goblets.

"Here's a message, I read: _Choice different goblet, if you don't something bad happened_" said Kowalski.

"So we must take goblet, which is different? All goblets are the same!" said Skipper "Rico, we rely on you"

"we can't rely on his psychopathic instinct!" said Kowalski but Rico took one goblet. Nothing happened, so that was good goblet.

"Pff, that was only luck" said Kowalski and crossed his flippers.

"We have got two goblets, but for what?" asked Skipper.

"I don't know, we must come back, we missed something"

They went back to place with doors.

"Do you remember that sword?" asked Skipper.

"Yes, what?"

"Near this sword were two round recesses..."

"Round like bases of goblets, of course!" said Kowalski. They went to the cave and place goblets in recesses. Suddenly Ice block broke and lit up. When the light went out, they saw, that the sword was laying on the ground. Skipper picked up magic sword.

"Good, now we can give this sword to knight"

Meanwhile

"Wake up le-mu-rs" said Blowhole.

"Maurice, switch off that stupid alarm clock" said Julien still slept. Maurice, didn't opened his eyes, so he only slapped Blowhole's head.

"WAKE UP!" said Blowhole in angry.

"I don't like this fish" said Mort.

"Shut up a little" said Julien "Where silly penguins go? I'm so mad at them that I forgot for what! Maurice, for what?"

"No fruits in the fridge?"

"rightly, praise me!" said Julien.

"That's your reason?" said Blowhole and laughed.

"Hey, I'm the king so I can do what I want do" said Julien and went ahead.

"Watch out stupid le-mu-r, gulf!" said Blowhole, but it was too late. Julien grabbed Mort, Mort grabbed Maurice, Maurice grabbed Blowhole and they all fell.

Penguins

Penguins put sword in knight hands. Then knight broke up and left red diadem on the floor.

"second diadem" said Private.


	9. Chapter 9 How to get to elevator?

**Chapter 9**

**How to get to elevator?**

After penguins put diadem on his place, they returned to palace. They walked through the stairs and entered to big, round room. In the room was light and it look like living room. On the walls were lots of paintings in golden frames. There were two sofas and a few armchairs. Room was looking very richly.

"I find golden disc" said Kowalski.

"Me too" said Private and picked gold disc.

"Too" said Rico.

"What about this gold door?" asked Skipper. They went to door.

"I don't think this is door for new room, It's... elevator"

"How can we get there?"

"I don't know, there is no handle or something like this"

Meanwhile

"You idiot, what have you done?!" yelled Blowhole when they land on ground. They was on rock near the water.

"Hey, first rule: Do not yell at your king!" said Julien.

"So yell at yourself, it's your fault" said Blowhole in angry.

"Ok, I can" King Julien started to yell at himself "What have you done Julien?" He was talking to his hand "What I said? Do not yell at your king. Hey! I'm king I can yell. Shut up stupid!"

Blowhole, Maurice and Mort was looking at King Julien who was yelling at himself.

"crazy stick together, can we leave him?" asked Blowhole.

Penguins

"Have you got something?" asked Skipper when they finished searching room.

"I have only this map, it's map of this palace. From this I can say, that elevator is for downstairs and upstairs. There will be some rooms but rest is blurred"

Suddenly they heard scary voice from downstairs.

"I hope we'll don't have to go downstairs" said Private.

"That's all, we must come back"

"I think... I remember something like this..." said Skipper looking at golden disc.

They went back from stairs.

"We still haven't got something for that elevation in room with mirrors.

To the end of the day (in frogs kingdom night) they did nothing more, so they went to sleep.

_Five days..._

Skipper heard voice again.

Day 3

"How we get back to that forest?" asked Maurice.

"I'm HUNGRY!" said Mort.

"You can eat fish" said Blowhole.

"Here's water and fishes, so it's easy for you to say, lemurs eat fruits"

"Hey! Friends!" said Julien, who was on the tree "I have some fruit!"

Maurice and Mort went to King Julien. There were apple-tree. Lemurs go to tree and took some apples.

"Are you sure apples aren't... poisoned?" asked Blowhole.

"Oh come on dolphin, what about your fish?" said Julien.

"Ok, I only asked"

"Shut up and eat" said Julien and threw apples to Blowhole's head.

"Stop it!"

Penguins

"I get something" said Skipper and they entered to mirror-room.

"But, we haven't got something for that elevation"

"Yes but we miss this" said Skipper and took golden discs "Here's the same shapes like these discs"

Skipper put discs in three shapes on stone wall. Discs shone and after that under discs dropped one brick. In that place was ribbon. Skipper look at his team, they nodded. He pulled the ribbon. Something crackled and behind them something fell. They turned in that direction and screamed.


	10. Chapter 10 Power Orb

**Chapter 10**

**Power Orb**

They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that was only figure of spider.

"Spider? For what?" Kowalski took the figure.

"We checked all doors in the place in front of palace, so it must be use in that living room"

Penguins returned to living room and started to check it again.

"Help!' said Rico. They helped him moved armchair.

"Good job, Rico" Rico found loose plate. Kowalski pulled it, there was recess in spider shape. Kowalski placed there spider figure. Plates moved and they saw a cupboard with books.

"child's play. We have to take one book and there will be secret room" said Kowalski and started to check all books "That doesn't work!" he said when he finished.

"Kowalski? You miss this one" said Private and pulled one book. Cupboard turned and moved them to other room. The room was looking like dungeon. There was dark and lot's of cobwebs.

"Blech... horrible room" said Kowalski when he saw skeleton on the wall.

"Look here" said Private. There was green orb, which was looking like small disco ball.

"It's looking like something familiar" sais Kowalski and take paper with instruction "This is a scheme and here is this orb... This is mirror-room, we have to place this power orb on that elevation"

Meanwhile

Blowhole and lemurs went along the rock wall.

"How we get upstairs?" asked Maurice.

"You are wise in our team, Maurice, options" said Julien.

"Climb?"

"Don't be silly"

"For now I think we should go along this way" said Blowhole.

Penguins

Penguins placed orb in elevation. Suddenly one mirror in front of them moved and to room went green laser.

"Dodge!" said Skipper.

Laser bounced off mirrors and lastly all laser lines led to the orb. Everything disappeared and on place with orb appeared green diadem.

Day 4

_four days..._

Skipper heard voice again. He woke up. They have three diadems, days go by quickly and if seven diadems wouldn't be a key of black rose, they don't finish at time. Hope remains.


	11. Chapter 11 Fountain

**Chapter 11**

**Fountain**

Penguins woke up in the living room on the sofa. They were thinking what to do with a lever. The Golden doors were still closed. They didn't invent anything new for the next hours. Kowalski were looking at the lever all time.

"Hey" said Rico and took lever from Kowalski.

"Rico, what are you doing?"

Rico went with lever to elevator and place it over gold doors. He pulled it and door opened.

"Ta-daa" said Rico.

"Rico, you're genius" said Skipper. They entered to elevator. It looked richly like living room.

"Please, don't go downstairs" said Private.

"Ok, firstly we can go upstairs"

Meanwhile

Blowhole and lemurs were still going along rock.

"I'm tired, this way going to nothing" said Maurice.

"I see, any ideas?" asked Blowhole.

"I want to ask about it!" said Julien.

"Look! I find stairs" said Mort. They turned to him. On rock wall was hollow something similar to stairs, it wasn't too vertical, so they could went back by it to forest.

Penguins

Elevator took them to round silver room with two doors. Most amazing was big fountain in the middle of room. Water went to fountain in wide beam. Beam started from ceiling and poured down on the wall. Penguins went to door on left. Room looked like bedroom. It was blue and very old. From window to the room were spread the branches of roses. Room was amazing. Rico looked under the bed and pulled a silver emblem of fountain.

"What we should do with this?" asked Kowalski.

"There must be in fountain something for that, let's checked second room and that will be enough for today" said Skipper. The second room didn't have any difference, only the color was purple. They found there purple rose.

Day 5

_Three days..._

Again that scary voice. They woke up. That was time to go downstairs. Private was really scared.

Door of elevator opened and they saw...


	12. Chapter 12 Lost

**Chapter 12**

**Lost**

There was nothing. Only small, dark room with stone walls which was looking like dungeon.

"What's this?" asked Kowalski.

"Wait, I check it" said Skipper.

"But it's not looking save" worried Private.

There was really nothing. Penguins entered to room.

"I think this was closet, we don't... help!" yelled Kowalski. He stood on moving plate, which broke up. Rico grabbed his hand but he couldn't balance. Skipper ran to them but it was too late, before he ran to them, Kowalski and Rico fell down.

"KOWALSKI! RICO!" nobody replied "Are you there?" silence.

"Skippah, what we do now?" asked scared Private.

"I-I don't know. We can't follow them" Skipper sat down.

"Maybe we can find that rose and then find them? We haven't got time!" Private started crying.

"Calm down Private, it'll be ok, we find them" said Skipper and hugged Private.

Meanwhile

"Yes! I'm first!" said King Julien when he climbed. They was back in the forest, but on other side; darker side "Err, what happened to these frogs?

Frogs had a yellow, glowing eyes. Frogs went to them and surrounded them.

"What are you doing, stupid frogs, I'm the king!" said Julien.

"Maybe, don't upset them" suggest Blowhole. More and more frogs were going to them.

Skipper and Private

"Ok, we have to find now, something for this emblem. Did you see something... different in the fountain?" asked Skipper.

"with except that water is coming from the ceiling? No"

"That wall, there must be something on wall with water"

They returned to room with fountain. Skipper looked at Private. He was still scared about Kowalski and Rico. Skipper promise to himself, he'll find them.

He checked the wall but he couldn't see anything because of water.

"I think I see something..." Private took the emblem and tried to place it in the middle of wall. Finally he found corresponding recess. Water parted on two sides and showed them secret cave.


	13. Chapter 13 Cave

**Chapter 13**

**Cave**

When they entered to the cave, torches lit. Tunnel was beautiful, overgrown with colorful roses. When they walked through the tunnel, Skipper saw big recess in wall. Stems of roses coalesced in center of the recess, where was missing fragment. Skipper look at purple rose which they found. He place it there and rock wall broke. There was fourth diadem, purple.

"New diadem! Only three is still missing" said Private. When they went back to fountain-room they saw, that on the fountain appeared silver diadem, isn't it too easy?

Meanwhile

"Ahhh, get off me stupid frogs!" said Julien. Frogs attacked them.

"What are they wanting?"

"Dump them off you and run away!" said Blowhole.

They escaped from frogs deeper to forest.

"Welcome here" said Dark Prince who appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Prince of Frogs and this..." Prince didn't finished because Julien jump to him.

"Prince? I'm the King and only I can decided who can be prince!" said Julien but Dark Prince disappeared "Pfff, coward!"

Skipper and Private

They went back to the cave after they place diadems on pillows. Tunnel was long, but they finally walked to the end. But there was only wall, dead end. Skipper tried to hit the wall but nothing happened.

It was late so they decided to went back to living room and fell asleep.

Kowalski and Rico

"My head... Rico are you ok?" asked Kowalski when he woke up. Rico was laying next to him.

"Yes" said Rico and they stood up.

"We haven't got choice, we must go along this tunnel. They went though long stone tunnel. They approaching to light.

"We fell down, yes?" asked Kowalski.

"Yes"

"What do you think of history about light in the tunnel?" Kowalski was scared. When Private asked about it, he was laughing, but what to think now?

They walked to the end of the tunnel.

"Wow" said Rico and Kowalski.


	14. Chapter 14 Mystery of Gold

**Chapter 14**

**Mystery of Gold**

Kowalski and Rico were standing in front of cave, but that wasn't normal cave. Light in there was going from gold! There were lots of Golden coins and lots of jewels. Rico wanted to pick one but Kowalski stopped him.

"Rico don't tough this, here reads:_ If you tough this treasure, you can make sure, you will be lose, so use your wise because you can't choose_"

"Wa?" asked Rico what means: what?

"I must think about it, for now, don't tough anything"

Day 6

_Two days..._

Skipper and Private woke up. They must find two diadems today or tomorrow. Skipper hadn't got any ideas, they needed Kowalski and Rico. Skipper found recesses which was looking like carved by claws. All day Skipper was sitting there and thinking about that, while Private was looking at palace.

"Skippah, see, I find something" said Private and went back to Skipper. Private gave him something, which was looking like paw with... claws! Skipper matched claws to recesses on wall. In that place appeared small, dark tunnel.

"I'll go first, stay here, Private" said Skipper and slipped down the small tunnel.

Meanwhile

"Do we lost them?" asked Maurice. Blowhole turned back.

"Yes"

terrible frogs and Prince disappeared.

"I don't like frogs" said Mort.

"Frogs? What about that Prince, he's silly, he think he is Prince, pff, crazy" said King Julien.

"And who's talking" said Blowhole.

Kowalski and Rico

"I think here must be a way to back up to upstairs. We have got one day!" said Kowalski.

"Here!" said Rico. Kowalski walked to him, there was gold plate with Egyptian hieroglyphs.

"I can say, this is treasure of Egyptian King" said Kowalski and he pulled plate "Yes, diadem!" he said and took gold diadem from there "Wait, no, no diadem, if we have diadem, Skipper and Private don't find it, Rico we must come back to them!"

Skipper and Private

Skipper landed on ground. There was dark and grey.

"Ok, Private, you can... No!"

"What happened?!" asked worried Private from upstairs.

"N-nothing Private, wait there" said Skipper and looked straight in the red eyes of the beast.


	15. Chapter 15 Bloody Fight

**Chapter 15**

**Bloody Fight**

Beast wailed and started to attack. Skipper made a dodge. Beast was looking like black wolf, but bigger and with red eyes.

"Skippah, what was that?"

"Nothing, stay there, Private" Skipper jump on wolf and tried to hit him, but wolf threw him against the wall. claw stuck to his shoulder, which started to bleeding. Private decided to went to dungeon.

"Skippah, you bleeding!" said Private and jumped on the wolf. Beast dropped Skipper and turned to Private.

"Private, go back upstairs!" yelled Skipper, he jumped on beast again and caught his neck. Private hit wolf's legs and they defeated beast together.

"Good work, Private" said Skipper.

"Are you alright, you're bleeding" asked Private.

"I'm fine…" suddenly Skipper fainted.

"Skippah!"

Kowalski and Rico

"Think Kowalski, think" Kowalski said to himself.

"Kaboom?" asked Rico.

"No Rico, I have no ideas… wait, have you got a rope?"

Rico spited rope.

"We can climb by this rope back to upstairs! I hope we back on time…"

Skipper and Private

Day 7

_Time is up…_

Skipper woke up on the sofa.

"What happened?" asked Skipper.

"We find black diadem!" said Private, happy that his leader woke up. Skipper took diadem.

"But, still missing one and we haven't got time"

They went to the garden with glass table.

"Time is up" said Prince, who appeared in front of them.


	16. Chapter 16 The One Last Hope

**Chapter 16**

**Last One Hope**

"Faster Rico, we must go for time!" Kowalski and Rico ran as fast as they can. They was in living room, but there weren't Skipper and Private "Oh, no, maybe it's not too late, go!"

Skipper and Private

"No!" said Private.

"Private, I try to stop him, than you must escape as fast as you can to forest, find that tunnel and come back to the zoo" whispered Skipper.

"But, I don't leave you" said Private.

"Time is up Private, you can't save me" said Skipper and turned to Prince "Ok, catch me, if you can… now Private!"

"No wait!" Kowalski and Rico ran to them in last minute "We have got diadem!" Kowalski gave diadem to Skipper, who ran to glass table and place last diadem on the pillow, all diadems lit. Diadem in the middle disappeared and Black Rose appeared on his place. Skipper grabbed rose.

"Wait, before I give you this rose, tell us why you want this so much?" asked Skipper.

"Do you want a story? Once upon a time, I was prince of beautiful kingdom. Here were lots of people, but once, to our kingdom went with, she's name was Ava. She cast a curse on us. Everybody turned into a frogs and I become immortal. But one day someone have to find this kingdom and free us"

Skipper gave him Black Rose. Prince threw the hood from his head. He looked not old, maybe 30 years. He had messy black hair and dark eyes. All frogs around they turned to people.

"Thank you for free us my friends, now we can rest in peace"

There became sudden gust of wind. In front of them appear woman, with black hair and green dress. That was Ava, with.

"Well done, you free this kingdom, but this is not end, I cast a curse and I'm not going to let you break it!"

"Hello stupid penguins!" Julien, Maurice, Mort and Blowhole ran to them.

"RINGTAIL? BLOWHOLE! What are you doing here?" asked surprised Skipper.

"We are… err… rescuing you" said Blowhole.

Penguins – O.o

"You? rescue? us?" asked Skipper.

"Oh, just shut up" said Blowhole.

"Why are you on my head!?" Ava tried to threw away Julien.

"Because it's funny!" said Julien.

"Take this box, you can jail here with" said Prince and throw figure of frog, Blowhole caught it.

"Never!" said Ava and raised her hands up. It started to lightning and a lot of ravens flew.

"When sun comes up, kingdom will be free" said Prince.

Skipper had a plan. He jumped on glass table, then on one raven.

"Blowhole, Frog!" Skipper ordered. Blowhole threw to him Frogs Figure, Skipper caught it and jumped to Ava.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Now time is up to you" said Skipper and opened Frog Figure.

"Now!"

"It's sun rice!" said Private.

The sun's rays approaching to fighting Skipper and Ava. What sun came with yelled and disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17 The End of the Curse

**Chapter 17**

**End of the Curse**

"Skipper, where are you?!" asked everybody.

"I'm here" said Skipper laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Private.

"Yes"

"Witch escaped, but I know where, now she wants to get the Snow Kingdom, I think you know what I mean"

"Yes, we can defeated her" said Skipper.

"Thank you, friends" said Prince and he and his people dispelled.

"So, do you think we believe you, that you come to rescue us?" asked Skipper.

"Invasion isn't funny without my arch-enemies" said Blowhole.

"Ok, it's awkward moment, because normally we all have to hug for saving life…" said Private. Everybody looked at each other and laughed.

They went back to the zoo by tunnel from forest.

"From now, we are arch-enemies again, so goodbye, peng-you-ins" said Blowhole and went to his lab on segway.

"Hey, wait, I don't believe, that I'm saying it, but… uhh, t-h-a-n-k y-o-u" said Skipper.

"Yeah, but don't tell it anyone" said Blowhole.

Penguins and Lemurs went back to the zoo.

"I'm glad that you're find" said Skipper to Kowalski and Rico. They all hugged "Our next mission: Snow Kingdom"

**The end**

_Next part 'Snow Kingdom' coming soon ;)_

_Soon I'll write part two 'Snow Kingdom' what are you thinking?_

_Write in review! _

_I hope you like it_


End file.
